Danganronpa: Fukuoka Prefectural High
by aresnia
Summary: 16 Students, Each with a special talent, what could go wrong.
1. Prologue:: Part One

_**Prolouge**_

You hear a car speeding, then a crash, there is smoke and shit...

"Good thing that wasn't me!" Ishido said

"We, Mostly you, would be fucked!" A man shouted

"Calm yourself down, we are all right!" Ishido said with a grin

Ishido turned around and saw a shotgun pointed at his face, the holder of the gun had a blank stare on him. Ishido slowly smiled and then turned around.

"Geez! You guys are such buzzkil-" Ishido said

The car slammed into a brick wall. Three men hopped out of the car and grabbed duffle bags, Ishido slumped in his seat. As Ishido's vision slowly faded out, he heard gunshots and screaming, then silence...

 _ **Prolouge; Part One**_

All He remember is that car crash, He just thought he had died. Cause he drove into that wall pretty hard, but once he started to regain consciousness he saw this girl standing over his body, trying to determining his facial features.

"WOAH, WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!" Ishido screamed

"Oh,my bad, i thought you were dead! I have never worked on a real body before, just stupid mannequins" The girl said

"What?" Ishido asked

"Oh I'm sorry, The name is **Yogi Masu, The Ultimate Mortuary Cosmetologist** " She said

(Yogi was about 5'5, she had long brown hair that was tied into two braids that were located on her shoulders, she had a long blue sweater on with black pants that the sweater were tucked into, she also black tennis shoes on, her dark black lipstick was a highlight on her pale face, her emerald green eyes looked into Ishido's)

"What is an 'Ultimate' " Ishido asked

"Look in your fucking pocket!" Yogi Screamed

Ishido patted his front pockets, and felt a tablet. He reached into his pocket and grabbed it. He looked at the device and yelled

"ON, TURN ON!"

"What the fuck are you doing?" A girl in the corner of the room asked

"Trying to turn it on, of course!" Ishido replied

The girl walked over to were Ishido and Yogi were located, the click of her heels echoed around the room. Ishido locked eyes with her and was starstrucked by her beauty. The girl put on a fake smile and grabbed Ishido's tablet and turned it on. She looked into his eyes and smiled

"Hey cutie! The name is **Yakaza Retarti, The Ultimate Home Designer!"** She said

(Yakaza had bright wavy purple hair that went down to her mid back, her dark brown eyes pierced Ishido, Her tight red dress was showing off her curves, and her tall black heels would click when ever she walked)

"More like the ultimate hoe designer" Yogi whispered

"What?" Yakaza asked

"Nothing, you look really cute." Yogi Said with a fake smile

"You look like a two timing bitch" Yakaza said with a smile

They both laughed, and then turned and stared at Ishido. Who was looking at his tablet.

"WE GOTTA FIND THE OTHER PEOPLE!" He yelled shoving Yakaza and Yogi out of his way as he ran out the doors.

Yogi quickly followed Ishido, Yakaza sighed and then followed Yogi.

As Ishido was running down the halls, he tripped and fell onto the ground.

"HI!" A boy screamed standing above Ishido

Ishido screamed and looked up and saw this boy just smiling and waving

"The name is **Yuto Nagasi, The Ultimate Festivalist** " He said

(Yutohad black messy hair with dark metallic red tints, there was a red and white fox mask atop of his head, one of his eyes was purple and the other was red, but they were most likely contacts He wore a faded red long sleeve shirt with a single sleeve pulled up one could see a red like tattoo marking upon his arm almost the same as a marking on his fox mask. He also wore black jeans a long fox tail can be seen dangling from behind him it being white with a red tip and finally his black shoes boots the jeans tucked inside them )

"Nice to meet you Yuto!" Ishido said

His tablet began to buzz, and a picture of Yuto's face popped up, He waved at Yuto and began to run again. The tablet buzzed and said the words

"Come to the gym, to meet your headmaster and the rest of your new friends!"

Suddenly, a rush of people ran passed Ishido, which left him unbalanced. He quickly followed them and ended up in the gym. He looked around the room that had splashes of Yellow and White on the walls and banners. There was a few blue plastic chairs, but most of them had been taken up by the other students. He looked around and saw Yogi on her tablet. He started to walk over to her, but he heard footsteps on the stage. As he looked over he saw a Tall man in a black suit walking over to the podium. He tapped the mic and started to talk

"Hello Students, I am your Head-Master **Higashi Masaki** , And Fukuoka Prefectural High!"

Everyone started looking around, confused about exactly what was going on, but shortly started to understand.

"I hope you have all looked at your Id's. To understand why you are here. If you have any questions feel free to ask" Higashi Said

A girl stood up

"Yes, What is your Name and Ultimate and your question?" Higashi Asked

"I'm **Amelia, The Ultimate Music Producer,** my question is what exactly is going on here?" She said

(Amelia had light messy brown hair that was tied into a low braid, She had dark baggy eyelids, she had light brown eyes, she had tied a jacket around her waist, she was wearing a tight long skirt, that somehow exposed both of her legs, she had a black shirt on. And She was wearing black boots with knee high socks, she had dark red lipstick on, with a little of blush, her light skin was a radiant against the darkness of her clothes, she had multiple of scars over her body, but she was the only that knew what they were from.)

"Well, you are all here due to you having an amazing talent, and excelling at it way better then others" Higashi Said

Amelia sat down, A boy stood up, he was being supported with crutches.

"So you are saying that I **Tafya Kanyusha, The Ultimate Cartoonist** , I am the best Cartoonist?" He asked

(Tafya had brown hair and he was wearing this bunny onesie, the hood was up and the ears were perked up, the onesie was this purple color and the black buttons were going down the middle. One of his legs were missing, and that's why he needed the crutches)

"Well, you are the best that we could find." Higashi said with a smile

"Hey mister head travels faster than sound. This is why some people appear bright until they speak." Tafya said then he sat down

A Boy stood up and Raised his hand. Higashi pointed to him and the boy began to talk

"Hello, i am **Endo Motoshige, The Ultimate Mechanic**! My question is What will we be doing at this school?"

(Endo had medium length messy blue hair and a baseball cap with headphones. He wore a wrinkled shirt, blue jeans, and orange gloves that are all stained in oil. His shoes were black and his eyes are dark blue. He had a tattoo of a wrench on his left forearm)

"First off, don't get oil on my floor. Second off, you will be working on your talents and doing normal school work." Higashi Replied

Endo nodded and sat back down. Another boy stood up

"I'm **Mesaki Quotakka, I'm the Ultimate Genius,** I don't really have a question, I'm just introducing myself. I hope the others do that as well" He said and then sat down

(Mesaki had red, spiky hair. He had dark green eyes and is somewhat nicely built. He wore a plain, white t-shirt with a leather overcoat He wore blue skinny jeans with rips in it.)

A boy creepily stood up

"H-h-i, I-i-i'm **M-m-a-a-d-doka Sat-t-to-ow, the ultima-a-t-e-e Kn-n-ni-i-ife-e-e Th-h-hrow-w-wer** " (Madoka Satow, The Ultimate Knife Thrower)

(Madoka has painted white skin all over. He also has black painted around his eyes and mouth. He also has purple tears painted down his black around his eyes to his mouth. He had very messy purple hair, that matched his painted tears and eyes. He wore all black shirt and pants, where the sleeves go to his wrists, and have white stripes on them. He has black gloves, with a cotton ball on each of them. He also has long black shoes with cotton balls on them. He always has sweat coming from his head, and a wide creepy smile. He is 6'7 in height.)

He smiled and sat back down. Chills went all through out the room.

A boy quickly stood up and hesitated to talk but mustered up the courage to say

"I'm **Kanja Hitoshirenu, The Ultimate Secret Agent** , I hope you guys don't tell anyone!" He said and then plopped back down into his chair

(Kanja had short wavy black hair, he had black sunglasses, his brown skin stood out when he was wearing an all black suit and black dress shoes.)

A Boy stood up holding a beaker with something in it, but he quickly shoved it into a bag

"I'm **Troy Korano, The Ultimate Chemist**. If you guys want to try any of my substances, Feel free!" He said with a small grin and then sat back down

(Troy wore a black re-breather with a leather jacket over a white t-shirt. He wore black slacks as well as black shoes. His hair was dyed a very dark blue and he had messy hair. His eyes are a blueish color. He also had a large bag with test tubes strung across the front strap)

A very small girl stood on her chair and said

"Heyo! I'm **Emi Kurosakiyoko, The Ultimate Traditional Dancer** " She said with a smile and then sat down

(Emi had long straight brown hair, with a sort of rice hat ontop of her head. She had black glasses on and tan-ish skin. She wore a teal kimono with white flower designs near the bottom of the outfit)

Another girl stood up and cleared her throat

"Hi, i'm **Anita Prunchure, The Ultimate Manga Artist**." She said very quietly and then sat down and started drawing.

(Anita was wearing a mint crop top ish shirt with matching mint shorts, she was wearing white shoes with black stripes on the side. She had brown hair that went down to her mid back and she had mint flower crown on top of her head, she had a necklace with a red gem attached to it. She had a small scar on the edge of her eyebrow and she had a flower tattoo on her right ankle)

A girl quickly stood up with a big grin on her face

"I'm **Seiko Takin, The Ultimate Ring Leader"** She said then bowed and sat back down

(Seiko had dyed blonde hair, her brown roots starting to show, and hazel eyes, she wore a ring leader outfit depending on her mood,she was 5'1 and very petite)

A girl stood up and brushed off the dust on her outfit

"I'm **Kentako Fukuda, The Ultimate Lawyer.** Listen to me if you want." She said and then sat down

(Kentako had short brown hair, Baby blue eyes, she wore a dark blue business suit and she carries a briefcase)

Lastly, a girl hopped up and began to shout

"Give me an H, Give me an I. What does that spell? HI! The name is **Kanako Hirayam, The Ultimate Cheerleader.** "

(Kanako had long blonde hair that was sorta wavy , she had baby blue eyes, and she wore a bright blue Cheerleading outfit)

"Is that everyone?" Higashi asked

"I'm missing one person" a majority of the students said

"Come up here boy" He said as he pointed to Ishido

Ishido walked up to the front of the stage and said

"Hello..I'm **Ishido Sadakuno, The Ultimate Getaway Driver** " Ishdio said, as students tablets buzzed and said "Congrats you have met all the students"

(Ishdio had orange hair, with pale skin, he was around 5'6. He had hazel eyes. He wore a white shirt with denim overalls with cuts in the knees. He also wore black combat boots)

"Thank you Ishido. Now that we have met everyone, I want you to all go explore the school" Higashi said

There was a strange laughing sound… And then the power to the gym was cut. The lights turned off and a few people screamed.

"HOPE YOU DIDN'T FORGET ABOUT ME HEADMASTER!" A strange voice said

"Oh no..Kids RUN!" Higashi said and then started to scream.

A few kids began pounding on the gym doors

"It's fucking locked!" Yakaza yelled.

The power turned on, The lights showed what used to be a nice room, it turned into a bloody mess. We turned around and saw Master Higashi's head laying on the floor in front of us. There were screams and people passing out… We saw a shadow of this creature…

"WELCOME STUDENTS! I'M YOUR TRUE HEADMASTER AND THE NAME IS MONOKUMA!" It screamed at us

 _ **END OF PROLOGUE PART ONE**_


	2. Prologue:: Part Two (End of Prologue)

_**Prologue Part 2**_

We were all confused, like just a moment ago this nice man was sending off onto a nice day, now his head is right next to some white girl's shoes. It was an interesting moment, to say the least. Once the shock passed over us. We looked up and saw that monster, just laughing at us…

"AAHAHAHAHHAHAHHA!" Monokuma Laughed and pointed

"Oh No…" Mesaki said with a look of sorrow on his face

"OH YES! Welcome to Fukuoka Prefectural High, MY ULTIMATES!" Monokuma Shouted

"Hello, Sir!" Yuto Said

"QUIET YOU SCUM," Monokuma Said

The room was silent, everyone had no idea what to do or say or even think at this moment…

"I Shall now go over the rules of this school!" Monokuma Shouted

( **Rule #1:** Students may reside only within the school. Leaving campus is an unacceptable use of time.

 **Rule #2:** "Nighttime" is from 10 pm to 7 am. Some areas are off-limits at night, so please exercise caution.

 **Rule #3:** Sleeping anywhere other than the dormitory will be seen as sleeping in class and punished accordingly.

 **Rule #4:** With minimal restrictions, you are free to explore Hope's Peak Academy at your discretion.

 **Rule #5:** Violence against headmaster Monokuma is strictly prohibited, as is the destruction of surveillance cameras.

 **Rule #6:** Anyone who kills a fellow student and becomes "blackened" will graduate, unless they are discovered.)

We all sat there and listened to the rules, but once he finished rule 6, a panic was thrown around the room.

"I'm sorry, What did that dumb robot just say?" Yakaza asked

"I-i-i Th-h-ink-" Madoka began to say

"STOP STUTTER!" Kanja Said

"Guys, he just said Kill…" Yogi said

"No Shit, we can hear!" Yakaza repiled

"But you just asked what he said," Kentako said

"WE ARE NOT GOING TO KILL!" Ishido yelled out at Monokuma

"Well if you don't kill, Then I'll just kill you all!" Monokuma said

"Wowie, he drives a pretty hard bargain!" Emi said

"Maybe… I can throw my test tubes at him and he will die!" Troy said

"No, Don't do that, We can throw oil at him!" Endo said

"Guys, he is a robotic device," Mesaki said.

We all had no idea what to do…. SO WE RAN OUT OF THE GYM.

"HEY, GET BACK HERE!" Monokuma screamed as we fled out of the gym

As we ran out of the gym and down the hallway, we found something interesting… something peculiar….

 _ **END OF PROLOGUE PART 2**_

 _ **Chapter One; Inside Out/ A Thousand Stairs**_

 _ **Coming Soon…**_

 _ **(sorry for how short this one was)**_


End file.
